1. Field of the Invention
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the present invention relate to a display apparatus, a timing controller, and a method for driving a panel using the same, and more particularly, to a display apparatus, a timing controller and a method for driving a panel to calibrate grayscale data of the current frame.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, as the global trend of preferring a large-sized television continues, users are now able to view images through a larger screen. The trend towards a larger television has been accelerated by the development of TFT LCD (Thin Film Transistor Liquid Crystal Display) and PDP (Plasma Display Panel), two leading products in flat panel display. LCD is a display apparatus designed to obtain picture signal by applying electric field to liquid crystal with anisotropy dielectric between two panels and changing the alignment of liquid crystal, which is made possible by adjusting the strength of electric field and thus, the amount of light passing through the panels. LCD consumes less power compared to PDP and has lighter weight. However, it has longer response times because of the realignment of liquid crystal. Therefore, there is a need for methods for improving response times of liquid crystal.